


Doctor's Visits

by theweight_ofdying1



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweight_ofdying1/pseuds/theweight_ofdying1
Summary: When Enjolras gets sick and has to go to the doctor, someone has to stay with him after the appointment.





	Doctor's Visits

“Why am I here? I am completely fine. It’s probably nothing, Couf.” Enjolras complained.

“You were half-asleep and coughing out your lungs. This is necessary.” Courferayc replied.

“And you had to bring him?” Enjolras said, pointing at the man a few chairs down from them in the waiting room, looking just as disgusted with being there as Enjolras’s tone sounded. 

“Yes, Enj. I have work, you know that. I can’t stay here with you all day. And, Grantaire was the only person not busy with something.” Couferayc explained. Enjolras groaned, but stayed quiet. Grantaire waited impatiently for this to be over. He didn’t necessarily volunteer to do this, but he felt obligated to when Couferayc asked everybody. 

“Someone has to be with Enj. He isn’t feeling well, and I can’t stay the whole time, with work and all.” Couferayc explained to the group sitting in front of him. Everyone looked around, waiting for someone to say something. As it stayed quiet for a few minutes, they all began to create excuses. 

“Oh I have work- “Cosette asked me out again, and you know- “I am just so busy with life right now...” Everyone began to speak all at once. It wasn’t that no one liked being around Enjolras, it was just no one liked being around him when he is sick. He hardly needs watching for being sick. He always suffers through it, saying there is more important things than going to see a doctor. When it does happen, all he does is either complain about one thing or another or sit in an upset silence.

“I guess I will. I have nothing else to do.” Grantaire said, standing up. He spoke as if he didn’t want to be there, but was rather obligated to. That couldn’t be farther from the truth. He loved being around Enjolras, as he radiated beauty and a strong intelligence. He could rally a large group of people for a cause with just a short speech just stating facts. The man could have been a god as far as Grantaire knew. Enjolras had just walked out of the doctor’s office as Grantaire was thinking of how godly this man was, even in sickness. Couferayc had left after Enjolras was called in, saying that Grantaire could handle it from here, hopefully. Grantaire waited outside respectfully.

“So? Are we dying just as you sound like?” Grantaire joked. 

“Ha-ha. No. It’s just a cold. I didn’t even have to come here to tell you that.” Enjolras said. And so it began. The whole way to the pharmacy all Enjolras did was complain about how medication wasn’t necessary, despite what the doctor had to say during the appointment. The discussion was still going as Grantaire stood outside, waiting for Enjolras to put his key into the door to his apartment. All Grantaire could do was stare. Even sick, Enjolras was able to find something to talk about. 

“Will you need help with the medication?” Grantaire asked as it seemed Enjolras said all he could about medication. 

“No, I can handle a pill ‘Taire.” He responded, with a hint of sass.

“Do you need me to stay any longer?”

“I don’t think so.” Enjolras replied to Grantaire’s question. 

“Then I guess I should be leaving.” Grantaire said, then left. He had made it home, and sat on his couch with a bottle of wine when he got a call. It was identified with a picture of Enjolras.

“Enjolras? Is everything okay?” He asks. Couf would kill him if anything happened to Enjolras while he was supposed to be watching him. 

“Yes, I guess so. I need help with the pills.” Enjolras says quietly. 

“I thought you could handle a pill,” Grantaire says jokingly, quoting Enjolras’s words from earlier. 

“Yeah, well I guess I can’t. Can you just come back and help me?” Enjolras says, getting annoyed as Grantaire began to chuckle.

“Okay, calm down Apollo. I’ll be over.” Grantaire said, then hung up the phone. He arrived at Enjolras and Couferayc’s flat a few minutes later. He knocked at the door, and Enjolras answered, looking slightly embarrassed. “So what can’t you handle about this pill?” Grantaire asked with a joking tone.

“… I can’t open the bottle.” Enjolras mutters, hoping Grantaire wouldn’t hear.

“What was that?” 

“I can’t open the damn bottle.” Enjolras says again, just a little bit louder. 

“Oh really? The strong, independent, Enjolras can’t open a simple medicine bottle?” Grantaire begins to joke.

“No, I can’t, okay? If I could, I wouldn’t have called you here. Now, will you just open it?” Enjolras asks, becoming annoyed again. Grantaire reaches for it as Enjolras hands the bottle to him. He then opens it, effortlessly.

“How many do you need?” 

“Two.” Enjolras says. Grantaire grabs two pills, then closes the bottle back up. He hands them to Enjolras, then heads into the kitchen to get a glass of water to take them with. He returns, hands that to Enjolras as well, and watches as he takes the pills. “Anything else I can do while I am here?” Grantaire asks.

“Tea would be nice actually.” Enjolras says, looking at Grantaire. Grantaire heads to the kitchen and puts a kettle on to heat some water. He returns a few minutes later with two steaming mugs of tea.

“Thank you.” Enjolras says as he reaches for the mug. 

“No problem, Apollo.” Grantaire replies.

“And thank you for coming today. I am sure you didn’t want to be stuck with me all day. I know I am not that enjoyable when sick, so thank you for dealing with that and coming anyways. And coming back when I called.” Enjolras says appreciatively. 

“Of course. I am here to help. And besides, Couferayc would have had my head if I didn’t help and care for you properly.” Grantaire says, adding a joke. 

“He would, wouldn’t he? He can be protective like that. But I guess that means I am just that special,” Enjolras says, looking at Grantaire. _More than you know, Apollo_ , he thinks to himself. 

“Oh Yeah. You should have seen it, this one time…” Grantaire begins with a chuckle, as they begin to talk about Couferayc and all their crazy friends. When Couferayc came in from work later, what he saw brought a smile to his tired face. Grantaire and Enjolras had both fallen asleep on the couch, holding each other as they slept. He turned out the light and went into his room. He decided not to say anything, as both of their pride wouldn’t be able to handle it.


End file.
